La Propuesta
by LoveFan1
Summary: Austin tiene una sorpresa muy especial y una gran pregunta que hacerle a Ally...


**Holaaa! Este es mi nuevo One-Short… (Algún día me animare a hacer una historia ¡Jajaja!) ¡Espero que les guste!**

**N/A: No pertenece Austin & Ally, ni la canción.**

Han pasado 6 años desde que todo comenzó, Austin, Ally, Trish y Dez ya tienen 21 años. Trish y Dez están de novios ya hacía 2 años y Austin y Ally 4 años. Ally era la nueva dueña de Sonic Boom, ya que su padre estaba, muy cansado para seguir.

Era una mañana muy soleada en Miami Ally estaba atendiendo a un cliente.

-Muchas gracias por comprar en Sonic Boom, que tenga un buen día- Dijo ella sonriendo como de costumbre.

-Gracias a ti linda...- Dijo el cliente tratando de coquetear con ella.

En eso entra Austin con su sonrisa habitual.

-¡Hola Amor!- Dijo Ally diciendo la palabra "AMOR" bien fuerte para que el cliente lo oyera bien, el cliente con una cara de enojo se fue del negocio, mientras caminaba con su cuerpo le pega a Austin en el hombro.

-¡HEY! … ¡Te mas cuidado!- Dijo enojado.- ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?-

-No lo sé… y estoy enojada contigo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- Dijo Austin asustado y a la vez confundido.

-No me has saludado correctamente- Dijo ella señalando a sus labios. Austin sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Tienes razón como puedo disculparme…- Dijo Austin acercando sus labios a los de ella.

-Solo bésame ya…- Y con eso la besó. En eso entra Trish y Dez cuando vieron a la pareja besándose pusieron cara de asco.

-Oigan dejan de chuparse las caras- Dijo Trish, Ally se separo de Austin y le contesto.

-Yo no te digo nada cuando yo te veo besando a Dez-

-Ehh… Eso es diferente-

-No lo es- Dijo ella.

-Bueno no vamos a discutir por esta pavada- Dijo cambiando de tema muy rápidamente. –Austin recuerda el concierto que tienes hoy a la noche-

-Si lo recuerdo, y tengo una sorpresa para ti- Dijo dirigiéndose a Ally.

-¡Ahhh Gracias Austin sos un amor..!- Dijo Dez creyendo que le habla a él.

- Tu no, le decía a Ally…-

Ally haciendo caso omiso lo que dijo Dez, lo miro a Austin.

-Enserio, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es?- Dijo ella muy emocionada.

-¡Hey!.. Tranquila te vas a enterar en el concierto de esta noche- Y con eso se despidió de Dez y Trish y Ally le dio un beso de despedida y se fue a preparase para el concierto y la sorpresa para Ally.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxX

EN EL CONCIERTO:

Ally, Trish y Dez estaban tras el escenario escuchando las canciones que cantaba a su público. En un momento Austin paro la música, Ally lo miro sorprendida sin saber que hacía junto con sus dos amigos que pensaban lo mismo, en eso Austin hablo.

-Lo lamento por cortar la música así es que quiero llamar a alguien al escenario es alguien muy especial para mi vida, ni novia Ally Dawson- Con eso fue donde estaba Ally y la llevo hacía es centro del escenario.

-Ally quiero que escuches esta canción que he escrito para vos- Con eso la banda empezó a sonar y el a cantar…

_Aunque el tiempo te deje heridas _

_En mis brazos podrás cuidarlas _

_Si me dejas entrar en ti _

_Yo te daré mis días para sanarla. _

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final _

_te voy a querer hasta la eternidad _

_te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar _

_yo juro que te voy a amar hasta el final. _

_Aunque no sientas mi mirada _

_Aunque no estés al lado mío _

_No renuncio a este amor _

_Mi corazón no se da por vencido. _

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final _

_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad _

_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar _

_Yo juro que te voy a amar. (x2) _

_Hasta el final de mis días _

_Juro que amaré, siempre te amaré _

_Hasta el final… eeeh no no _

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final _

_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad _

_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar _

_Yo juro que te voy a amar. _

_Yo te voy a amar hasta el final _

_Te voy a querer hasta la eternidad _

_Te voy a cuidar, nadie te va a lastimar _

_(Hasta el final) _

_Yo juro que te voy a amar… _

_Hasta el final.._

Ally estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, y con eso Austin se arrodillo ante ella con una cajita de terciopelo azul, cuando la abre hay un hermoso anillo de diamante.

-Ally desde que te conoci cuando teníamos 15 años supe que eras la chica para mi, siempre estuviste cuando te necesite, tu sabes que te amo, sos el amor de mi vida, y por eso te hago esta pregunta y nesecito una repuesta- Con eso el suspiro, ya Ally era un mar de lagrimas- Allyson Marie Dawson ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Sí! ¡Y mil veces Si!- Dijo Ally, con eso Austin se levanto le puso el anillo y se besaron. Todos los Fans mas Trish y Dez gritaban de felicidad.

Austin y Ally sabían que el paso que iban a dar era muy grande pero también sabían que ellos estaban preparados para lo que vengan.

**Okey eso es todo… no me quedo tan bien pero espero que les haya gustado.. dejen su comentario y ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO!**


End file.
